


Thestrals and Wrackspurts

by place_spaceship



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of The Battle of Hogwarts, Awkward Harry, F/M, I just needed this ship to sail somehow, Loveable Luna, a.k.a (a needy fan with a buzzing head)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/place_spaceship/pseuds/place_spaceship
Summary: Harry and Luna alone, heading to the castle and Harry has something to say.





	

She stood inches from carriage, looking curiously on at it, "I suspect the nargles took it off you," her face grew to a smile. "No matter, we can always put on another." Her hand carressed the air in a manner more realistic than funny. The low-lit lamp post ambiance casted her shadow back at the train station platform while the trees swayed so gently in the wind, and too did she in the company of nothing.

Harry hobbled from the train station platform, exhausted from the constant shouting onboard not moments ago. His robes were untucked and messy, glasses in need of slight mending, attention span in need of some.... attending.

The enchanted gate that was still opened was the only sign needed to tell that not all guests had passed through them and when Harry arrived, approaching the one last carriage, the tall, steel spiked gates shut behind him. He heard the gates close and the protective enchantment bloomed up from the spikes and overtop the night sky to pass beyond the horizon toward the castle.

Harry continued on toward the Thestral-drawn carriage, passing one lamp post after the other until the silhouette of another drew closer. Before he could get close enough though, a soft female voice sounded, "Hello, Harry Potter."

 

 

 

Harry stopped in his tracks, stunned by the voice, "L-Luna?" His eyebrows knitted together in curiosity. With one swoop motion, a wand slung out of his pocket, followed by an incantation, "Lumos," a small light omitted from the end of the wand and shone on to Luna's pale skin, lightning blonde hair, and piercing silver-blue eyes. The light reached the Thestral too but only faintly. She smiled in the light before saying something else, "Beautiful night, isn't it?" Harry chuckled and sighed in relief at seeing her, "Luna."

Harry dropped his wand and sheathed it. Luna moved back to the Thestral to pet it, "The others, where are they?" Harry asked as he moved toward the Thestral, toward Luna, "I don't know, I wasn't paying attention," she absently stroked its bone spiking back, "but I trust they'll be at the castle by now." Luna's obliviousness made her unaware that Harry had now started sporting a faint blush.

"Oh..." Was all he could manage to say while his mind -  _Don't freak out, she's JUST a friend, Potter! Nothing else._

Luna turned to face Harry, she noticed something a little more obvious, "Your glasses, Harry,"

_She's talking! PAY ATTENTION!_ "What?" He stunned himself back to reality, "Sorry, what was that?" Luna started pointing at his glasses. He removed them and turned them around, "Oh, yeah. I dropped them not too long ago." He started fidgeting about awkwardly. Luna, being more giftedly perceptive, commented on it, "Something more's bothering you, isn't it, Harry?" Harry definitely freaked out now, "What, no- uhh- I just- no, you've got it all-" Luna waved her hand as to silence him, "It's ok if you don't want to talk about it Harry, I understand." She smiled, earning a chuckled response from Harry, "Uhh.... thanks Luna," He started scratching the back of his head, "it's actually something a bit more embarassing than I'd like to admit."

Luna took out her wand and asked, "Would you like me to fix your glasses, Harry?" The smile was infectious and Harry agreed, "Yeah, sure, uhh- yes please," He chuckled embarrassingly. Luna flicked her wand and said, "Oculus Reparo," the spell sounded like a tree twig snapping and a slight sound of the wind whistling. Harry inspected the glasses once more, "At least it wasn't my nose this time," He laughed.

Luna grew tired of the conversation. She turned back to the black creature standing behind her, "I wonder if Thestrals have Wrackspurts too." Harry gazed back up at Luna, 

_You're so cute!_

"Did you bring your wrackspurt glasses?" Harry asked. Luna jumped a little in surprise, "You remember those glasses?" She asked. Harry hesitated to answer, "Uh- yeah, well I just- uh- thought it'd be interesting to know that sort of stuff and I uh.... I... yeah," He mumbled himself to a close. Luna turned back to Harry and chuckled at him, "You're really interesting, Harry Potter." He felt a sudden warmth flush over him like rain,

_You are so precious!_

"Are you ready?" Luna asked. Harry nodded, "Yeah, whenever you are." Luna smiled, "Not you." Harry seemed confused before realising what was standing a mere two metres from him, "Oh, right, sorry I just....forgot, that he was there." Blinded by infatuation perhaps.

Luna turned back to Harry, "I think he's ready, we'd best not keep him waiting." Harry ran and jumped on to the back of the carriage and offered a hand to Luna. She looked up at him and smiled, "why, thank you." If only she had noticed the rosy red tint that was now painfully obvious to see on Harry's cheeks. Luna sat down and faced the Thestral, "Whenever you're ready, sir,"

_How are you so pure? So kind and gentle. I won't let anyone harm you, I promise._

"Hey, Harry?" Luna asked, gazing off in the night sky,

"Yes?" Harry only just noticed that he had been looking at Luna for the entire ride,

"Is there something on my face, why you keep looking at me?" Luna turned to meet Harry's eyes, they panicked, "You can tell me, it's ok," She spoke in an angelic, soft tone that never fails to pierce Harry's heart on every occasion,

"Sorry, Luna. I shouldn't be staring at you," Harry felt a quick spike of anger toward himself come over,  _Whyyyy were you staring at her you IDIOT!?!?!_

Luna chuckled, "It's ok Harry, I stare at you sometimes too, you know?" She had no shame in admitting it, making Harry blush even harder, "You- you do?" Luna offered her hands out to Harry, to which he took them, "You're really quite handsome and I can't stop myself." Without her knowledge, she felt a slight pinch of her cheek as it started to turn redish-pink.

Harry's heart beated out of his chest as he tried to pluck as much of that infamous Gryffindor courage as he could before spilling his inner-most feelings, "Luna, I want to tell you something, I don't want you to freak out please." His eyes turned to a shade of fear, more than he had ever known. Luna nodded, "of course,"

Harry breathed in, "Well it's just, ever since the whole thing with Voldemort being killed and everything going back to normal, I just had a lot on my mind you know? Of course, then I end up thinking about you, how you can let go of things not worth dwelling on, I admire that about you. I love that about you actually. Then there's your free-spirited personality, I love that, and how you don't care what people say or think about you. I love that." Harry kept on until he re-met with her eyes. He hushed.

Luna, had already locked eyes with him. She let her eyes pierce him, "Harry, what are you-" She fell to a whisper, "What're you saying?" Her innocent eyes could not be lied to, Harry knew that.

"I think..... I love you... or at least- uh- like you, Luna."

Luna gasped in surprise. She blushed harder than she thought, "Oh- I um-" She was blabbering on in the cutest way, according to Harry.

_She looks scared, you idiot! You just scared her!_

"I'm sorry Luna," Harry pulled his hands back, "I shouldn't have made you uncomfortable." Harry fidgeted about some more on the carriage,

"No, no Harry, I'm fine, it's just-" She took a moment to breathe again, "That was just a bit sudden," her voice sounded higher than usual, Harry found a cute oddity,

"Was it a good sudden?" Harry asked,

"It was sudden like a surprise,"

"Well was it a good surprise?"

"Any surprise is a good surprise, Harry." She chuckled under breath, and then - she smiled.

 

 

 

 


End file.
